One-Shots Solum: Episode 01
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 19 & 20 Recap Arrival in Cherindar It is Late Winter/Early Spring in the year 1500 (During Solum's Age of Iron). The party arrive in the town of Cherindar, East of Valesburg. The elderly human wizard, Ferngus Barrelbout, has gathered a party to find a legendary book. They arrive at the tavern in town. Once in the tavern Ferngus complains about the band being to modern. Liliana borrows a lute to play a song more to Ferngus's liking, but playing awfully. The party sit a table and Ferngus explains the mission. A castle a few days north north of Cherindar in the hills has a power magical book that will empower him to recover much of what he has lost. Vulag talks with the bartender about the castle, and he is told that it dates back to the Age of Mist. Goblins & Kobolds inhabit the hills on the way to the castle. The party get rooms and rest over night. After breakfast Ferngus visits a small library in town run by some monks. After some hours he finds a tome centuries old that mentions the castle. It was once owned by a noble family prior to a war, then afterwards it was abandoned. While Ferngus is reading the rest of the party get ready for their mission. Liliana visits a tanner in town and offers to bless the business. The tanner agrees and leads Liliana inside. Liliana does a fake ritual on the tanner's face in dried blood, and pretends to cast the spell. Liliana tells the tanner to keep the markings of his face for the rest of the day. Brock goes to an armor shop and orders some leather armor in his size, which will be ready in a few days. Liliana buys a shield. Guy gets new pants that resemble a speedo. Brock buys some knifes and throwing knives from the weapon shop run by the armor shop's obese brother. Liliana finds a chipmonk and casts charm animal, walks over to it and slays the animals and takes it's heart out and prays to Agepa and swallows the heart. Liliana returns to the tavern and has the chipmonk cooked. The whole party meet up at the tavern over lunch and Ferngus briefs everyone what he found out. The party then head to a wizard in town to find out more about the castle. Legend has it during a war 1000 years ago, the lords who lived in the castle turned sides, and in the aftermath the people rose up against them. The party wait in town for the next few days for Brock's armor to be finished. Journeying to the Castle by Matthew Burger ]] Brock picks up his armor and the party set out north of Cherindar, east of the river. Ferngus rides on his horse and everyone else is on foot. 6 hours into the day they reach the hills. 3 hours into the hills Vulag spots some movement. The party wait for 15 minutes and nothing happens, so they keep moving on. At night fall the party set up camp and rest. During the night the party are ambushed by at least 24 Kobolds. The Kobolds throw javelins at the party. The party fire on the kobolds as they close in. Ferngus shouts a voice in goblin to drive the Kobolds away, causing 8 to flee. Once the rest of the kobolds close, the party fight them off, eventually defeating the humanoid canines. The party finish resting for the rest of the night. In the morning the head off. The next two days pass without incident. At the end of the second day, the party spot a castle in the distance. The party camp on the top of a hill for the night. Exploring at the Castle The party travel the next day across the hills and arrive at the ruined castle and head into the courtyard. There is a keep in the middle of a curtain wall. One of the curtain walls has crumbled. There are 2 intact towers on the keep, with the other 4 being collapsed. The whole palce is overgrown with vegetation. Ferngus knows the castle library was in the basement, so the party head into the keep, with Ferngus leading his horse inside. The party head townstairs into the basement and find the library and start searching the books for the magical book. After 20 minutes the party determine the books in the library aren't the ones they are looking for. The party get back to the ground floor and look around. The fine a staircase for one of the towers and they start to climb. On the first floor up, the spot a locked metal door. Brock tries to pick the lock for 15 minutes before Liliana gets impatient and smashes the handle off with her morning star, but the door is still locked. Guy borrows the morning star and smashes the door, and damages the metal door. Liliana tries again, but drops her morning star down the stairs. Liliana gives one last try, and smashes the door open. On the inside is a long decayed bedroom. The party search the room and Vulag finds a silver tiara with gems in it, and 18 gold. The party keep climbing the tower and find another door on the 3rd Floor. The room is in ruins and nothing is inside, the party keep going up. Battle in the Castle On the 4th floor the party find an oak door. The party head inside and sees an intact bedroom and a goblin with a bow who opens fire. There are 2 kobolds with spears who also throw spears. The party flee from the monsters, killing some kobolds along the way, leaving the horse behind. The party get to the base of the staircase, and they hear footsteps coming down behind them. An Ogre then comes down the stairs, charging at the party. The party defend themselves. The ogre hits Guy hard with it's club. Liliana hits the Ogre in the leg and it falls down on top of her, knocking her unconscious. Vulag finishes off the Ogre, knocking them out. Ferngus gets Liliana out from under the ogre. The party ready themselves for futher attack as the Goblin archer fires from the staircase, and 3 kobolds charge Guy to overbear him, but Guy just throws them off. Vulag knocks out a Kobold. One kobold flees from the castle, the other flees up stairs with the goblin. Vulag shoots the kobold fleeing outside in the back, killing it, then executes the unconscious Kobold. The party tie up the Ogre. Liliana wakes up from her temporary damage, then the party head up the stairs and see Ferngus's hourse is okay and unharmed. Ferngus calls out, speaking goblin, to demand the goblin and kobold surrender. They both agree, throw down their weapons, and start to walk down the staircase. Once the goblin and kobold get past the party, the bolt out of the castle. Looting The party continue to search the tower. They go to the bedroom behind the wooden door and Ferngus realises it is a mage's quarters. The party search the room, and find the tattered cover of the magic book next to the fireplace. Ferngus sadly identifies the book cover. It looks like the fireplace was fueled by various books. Ferngus does however find an unburnt magical book by a different mage. Nothing else of value is discovered in the room. The party get back to the ground floor where the unconscious ogre is. They drag the ogre up the tower and camp out in a bedroom overnight. The next day Liliana heals up Guy then the Ogre. Ferngus interrogate the tied up ogre. The ogre says they have been staying in the warm room at the top of the tower for some time, and burnt books for warmth. The Ogre offers the party treasure in exchange for his life, a bag with some gems and 150 gold coins inside. The Ogre says there is no other wealth in the castle. The party let the Ogre go. Ferngus pays the party for the mission 100 gold each. The party split up the wealth from the ogre's bag. The party leave the castle and travel back to Cherindar. Experience No exp given out on air. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes